A Classic Story
by Nate Z
Summary: A re-telling of the Transformers mythos ala Marvel's Ultimate line, using the Classics toyline. First story in a potential series. Final chapter/Epilogue now posted.
1. First Encounter

He watched the village burn with rapt attention, a smile slowly forming on his lips. Perhaps it was overkill, using such advanced technology on a defenseless group of primitives, but it would be worth it once the footage went online.

His smile grew as three fighter jets flew overhead, flawlessly following the order to return to base. After a few more demonstrations, he would be open for business.

"And business," he grinned looking at the strangely colored and alien shaped sidearm he held in his hands "will be booming."

**A Classic Story**

**Part 1: First Encounter**

Winry Rockbell was used to being asked by her friends and family "what she was on" (sometimes followed by "where can I get some?"), and her answer was always the same:

"Life."

A corny answer to be sure, often greeted with a laugh, but in her case was true. She truly loved life. Life that consisted of taking things apart and putting them back together better than new. Can openers, cars, VCR, HD DVD and Blu-Ray. She was yet to encounter a device she couldn't master.

Now, however, she felt if she was coming down from her high.

It had taken forever, and was much more difficult than she could have ever imagined, but she had finally done it. She had opened her own automotive garage and repair shop. The grand opening was a month ago...

...and she hadn't had a single customer. Not one person had come in except to use her bathroom, make a phone call, and/or blatantly drool over her.

That's what really got to her. OH sure, people had no problem with barely legal, well-endowed blondes posing on the hoods of their cars for their precious calendars and pin-ups, but let one actually pop the hood and work on one? Forget it!

Grumbling, she escorted the latest pervert out and began to close up shop for the night. She could barely wait for tomorrow. Guilt trips from her mother, harassing phone calls from the bank, more stupid teenagers...

She stopped as she passed the main garage.

There was a car.

There was a yellow and white compact car with a jet-ski hitched to its rear bumper that she had never seen before, sitting in her garage, almost as if it were patiently waiting to be serviced.

"Uh..hello?" she called out. "Anybody here? I'm closing up now, but I'd be more than happy to look at your car tomorrow. Seriously, you have no idea how happy I would be to look at your car..."

There was no reply, so taking her trusty wrench from her tool belt, she slowly began to make her way toward the vehicle. She reached it without any interference, and finding the doors unlocked, she opened the driver's side and stuck her head in to take a look.

"Nice interior...leather seats, automatic...ugh, one of those stupid GPS systems...whatever happened to people just driving their cars...God, I sound like Dad."

Scratching her head through the bright pink bandanna she was wearing, she closed the door again. "Guess I call the police about it in the morning. See if anyone's reported a stolen--"

She stopped when the car's radio suddenly came to life, the Beatles' "Help" playing with heavy static.

"I'm officially freaked out now," Winry whispered.

Not sure what else to do, she opened the door again and reached to turn off the radio. As she did, the screen of the supposed "GPS system" sparked to life as well, giving her a start. She then watched in frightened amazement as words began to form in the electronic snow:

HELP ME

DYING

* * *

Dr. Tran was used to being thought of as crazy. Ever since he was child, he had heard voices. Harmless, but voices none the less (and very annoying ones at that). Eventually, he came to accept that no one would believe him, and learned to keep his mouth shut.

Unfortunately, the stigma had somehow followed him into his professional life as a scientist. While he was willing to admit some of his ideas and methods were unorthodox, he never meant any harm, and most of the time, they worked. He never once believed that he was actually crazy.

Until now, where he found his lab destroyed, his body bleeding and broken, and staring up at a giant, mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex.

The monster roared, and Dr. Tran began to cry.

"Now-now Doctor," came a voice as a man stepped from behind the Tyrannosaur. He was dressed in a black body suit, leaving only his hands and head uncovered. His black hair was thin, and a scar was cut into the right side of his face, going through his eye. "That's no way for a man of your prestige to behave."

"L-Lazarus?" Dr. Tran stammered in disbelief. "What's going on? What is this thing?"

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Lazarus said, turning toward the robotic dinosaur and stroking its leg with some twisted affection. "A bit stubborn, this one. I tried to convert it into a tank, even a Mustang, but this was the only form it would take."

"I...I don't understand..."

"No, you wouldn't," Lazarus spat, turning back toward the Doctor. "You with all your thoughts and ideas. Keeping your mind closed to any voices but your own. You never thought to look to the stars, did you?"

Dr. Tran tried to crawl away, but found that his legs would not move.

"But I did. I always looked to those glorious, gleaming stars, and they rewarded me, Doctor. They saw fit to make me God."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to fire you. It was the board...oh God...please..."

"Oh, you misunderstand me, my good friend," Lazarus grinned. "This isn't personal. Oh no."

He then pulled the strange, alien sidearm from behind his back and pointed it at Dr. Tran's head.

"This is business."

* * *

Winry had no idea what she was doing. Literally no idea.

While from the outside, the car had appeared more or less fine, once she looked under the hood, she was 90 sure there was something wrong.

Not only was it unlike any machine she had ever seen before (and that was saying a _lot_), she could somehow tell that it wasn't the way it was supposed to be. It somehow looked like someone had gone at it with a chainsaw.

However, not really sure what else to do, she began to work on it, doing her best to interpret the strange musical ques the car gave her as she worked.

So not only was she working as good as blind, but she didn't know why she was doing anything at all. Who knew what this car/thing would do once it was all fixed/healed? She somehow doubted included being paid for her services...

"Maybe," she sighed. "Maybe I just miss having work..."

Beyonce's "Irreplaceable" began to play, so she moved the wire she had in her hand "to the left" and plugged it into what looked like some sort of computer jack.

Instantly, the engine roared to life causing Winry to shriek and stumble backwards. With eyes as big as saucers, she watched as the car began to move..to shift...

To transform right before her eyes.

Soon, where there had once been a car, stood a fifteen foot tall robot with a silver face and golden horns.

As she stared, awestruck and unable to move, the robot looked down at her, and with a smile, spoke:

"Bah weep graaagnah wheep ni ni bong!"

* * *

At a bunker in an undisclosed location, Lazarus rode atop his Tyrannosaurus as it entered the base. Following a command, the beast took its place in a line of other machines. Machines that included a white compact car, a bullet train, three F-15 Eagle fighter jets (one silver, one black and one blue) two modified F-15 Eagles (one white, one blue), a rust-colored VTOL jet, and a futuristic grey and silver plane with what appeared to be additional engines on its back.

Climbing down from the dinosaur, Lazarus stepped back and took in the full view of his assembled machines.

"It's almost time," he said to apparently no one. "I have footage of each and everyone one of them doing my work, and it will be online within the next 24 hours. Then they will come. They will come and offer me everything they have so that I will destroy their enemies for them."

He placed his sidearm on the floor, turned and began walking away from it.

"The fools. I'll take from them until they have nothing, and when they're no longer of any use, we'll dispose of them. You're going to help me take the world right from under their feet."

He turned back to face the gun, only it was no longer there. In it's place was a thirty foot tall robot with demonic wings on it's back and a massive cannon on its arm.

Lazarus smiled up at the behemoth. "Isn't that right, Unit 1?"

**To be continued...**


	2. Fallen

It was alive.

Winry Rockbell started up at the 15-foot tall robot that moments ago had been a regular (albeit strange) compact car with a jet-ski. A jet-ski that had apparently become some kind of wings, now resting on the robot's shoulders.

It didn't make any sense. The whole situation was just insane. Winry realized there was only one thing she could do.

She squealed.

**A Classic Story**

**Part 2: Fallen**

"S...sir?"

Lazarus turned from his admiration of "Unit 1" to face one of his lab technicians as he slowly approached, staring up at the giant robot with the look of a terrified dear.

Lazarus smiled. "Yes?"

"The...the video is ready to upload...we're just waiting for you to..to record your message to the potential clients..."

"Is there a problem?" Lazarus asked, doing a very poor just to hide his pleasure at the tech's discomfort.

"It's just that...is it a good idea to have this one in that mode? It was by far the most--"

"I assure you, all of the machines are under my control," Lazarus replied.

"Still, it might not be safe..."

"What was your name?"

"...Percy, sir."

"Unit 1," Lazarus commanded, turning back to the robot, "aim your primary weapon at Percy's head."

The robot raised its right arm slightly, adjusting so that the massive cannon attached to it was pointing right at the trembling technician.

"Charge."

A sphere of light began to grow in the mouth of the cannon, as did a wet spot in Percy's pants.

"Stop."

The sphere of light vanished and Unit 1 lowered its arm. Percy looked as though he may faint.

"As you can see," Lazarus grinned, "we have nothing to fear from our metal friends. However, if you need further proof...Unit 1, kneel before me."

Unit 1 did not move.

Lazarus looked up at it in shock that soon turned to anger. "Unit 1, **kneel before me!** Kneel before Lazarus!"

Unit 1 still did not move.

"S..sir?" Percy whispered, though he doubt he was heard over the sound of his employer's grinding teeth.

Lazarus glared up at the monster, as if he were about to unleash unholy fury upon it. However, he eventually just hissed "Convert" through his clenched jaw.

Without any kind of hesitation, Unit 1 became to shift and shrink. Soon, the alien sidearm rested on the floor.

"Just a minor glitch," Lazarus muttered, more to himself than Percy, as he reached down a picked up the weapon. "A bug in the code...easily repaired." He began to walk away, gesturing for Percy to follow. "The message will soon be ready. Good. What is the status of the Truck?"

"We've upload several versions of the command protocol into its CPU, but still no results. We're beginning to theorize that it's...well...dead. However, it's possible that..."

As the two made their way out of the hanger and into the other parts of the complex, they failed to notice the headlights of the white compact flash to life, as if to watch them go.

Then just as quickly, they became dim.

* * *

"Oh _WOW!_"

Winry's robot seemed taken aback as she began to dart around it, with a speed that defied the logic of even _this_ situation.

"Look at it move! Imagine the hydraulics! This is so cool! Look at the lines...the _details!_ Everything looks so good, it's like it was meant to be like this..but then it looks like that when it was a car too! Whoever designed this is beyond genius!"

"Thanks. If I ever meet them, I'll be sure to tell them you approve."

Winry stopped where she was, hanging from one of the shoulder wings. She blinked several times.

"It talks too!"

She began to bounce about madly again, and the robot's...eye lights brightened, giving it quite the horrified expression. It spoke again, but in a very different voice.

"I say...get the hell off me!"

Winry came to a very sudden halt, back at her starting point of the garage floor. She continued to stare at the robot, but this time, with a horrified expression of her own.

Which lasted all of five seconds. "Wait...Bender?"

The robot seemed to blush, and it rubbed the back of its head, sheepishly. "Sorry. I scanned a lot of the local pop culture while I was in the field. Sometimes I use the audio instead of my own voice processor. I believe you humans call it a 'nervous habit.' "

Winry slowly nodded. Then she blinked again. "Wait a minute...what's going on here?!"

The eye lights flashed on and off, creating the robot's own blinking effect. "Oh right. Sorry about that. I guess you'd say my name is...Bumblebee."

"You _guess?!_" Wiry shouted in almost angry confusion as she stood back up.

"I'm sorry, but my language isn't the easiest to translate into yours. Besides...I kinda like it."

"Makes about as much sense as anything else that's happened tonight," Winry conceded in a sigh as she scratched her head. "So...Bumblebee...just who/what are you?"

"I'm an Autobot. A Transformer from the planet Cybertron."

"A what from the who now?"

Bumblebee seemed to hesitate before continuing. "I'm not sure you'd believe how long a story it is."

In response, Wiry pulled up the chair from a nearby worktable and sat down. " 'A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away'?" she offered.

Bumblebee nodded and got down on one mechanical knee, like a parent about to tell a child a bedtime story.

"Millions of your years ago, on the planet Cybertron, life existed, but not life as you know it. Autonomous Robot Organisms, that could think and feel inhabited the cities. For the longest of times, this planet knew nothing but peace and prosperity. The Golden Age, my friends call it. But it was not meant to last.

"Apparently there were those among us that believed we were superior to the rest of the universe. That it was our right to rule. I'm told they presented their ideas to the Council of Elders, but of course they were shot down. But they didn't give up. They decided that if we couldn't see that they were right, we were weak, and had to be eliminated.

"And so began the war."

"War?" Winry interjected. "War for what?"

Bumblebee frowned. "Total domination.

"Using a three phase plan, they infiltrated, escalated and eventually devastated us. They were masters of deception, so we came to call them 'Decepticons.' It was a name Megatron used with pride."

"Mega-Ton?"

"Mega-_tron_," Bumblebee corrected. "Supreme Leader of the Decepticons, and basically the harbinger of death."

"Oh," Winry whispered.

Bumblebee nodded solemnly. "We Autobots fought valiantly to survive...to destroy their evil forces...but..."

The robot trailed off, but before Winry could say anything, she heard a song begin to play from his car stereo:

"_...But in the end / It doesn't even matter..._"

"Bumblebee?" Winry asked softly. "What happened?"

"The war raged across Cybertron, devastating all in its path and draining the planet's once rich resources...they say the Gold faded to grey...and then...

"Cybertron died."

It took Winry a moment to find her voice. "What...what do you mean...'died'?"

"Cybertron just didn't have enough power. It couldn't support life. It couldn't hold itself together...so we left."

"You just up and left?" Winry gaped. "How...?"

"Some stayed," Bumblebee replied. "The Autobots didn't really have a choice though. The Decepticons were hardly going to stay put and die with the world they helped destroy. Not when there were other worlds to conquer. They had to be stopped. No matter the cost."

"So...how'd you wind up on Earth?"

"Optimus Prime, commander of the Autobot forces lead a crew onboard our most powerful (still functioning) ship with a very specific mission: Find Megatron."

Winry gulped. "And?"

"We found him," Bumblebee replied grimly. "Him and some of his most powerful warriors. We boarded their ship...and we received a first-hand example of Phase 3. It's a wonder any of got out alive...we're still not sure all of us did."

"What happened?"

"Optimus ordered a retreat, but he and his brother Ultra Magnus stayed behind, making sure our ship detached from theirs safely. They then stopped wasting ammo on the 'Cons and started blasting the ship. Last thing I saw was the Darkseid, the Decepticons' most powerful warship, going down in flames over a pale blue orb..."

"Earth," Winry realized.

Bumblebee nodded again, and a British voice sounded from his speakers.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I guess they got off one last shot," the Autobot continued in his own voice. "Next thing I remember is coming back online about...one Earth year ago. We haven't been able to determine how long we've been out, but we do know what brought us back.

"A signal. Very weak, but obviously Prime's command frequency. All it said was 'They are here.' "

"The Decepticons?"

"Yes. In an attempt to keep the local life forms out of the conflict, we decide to try and beat them at their own game. We adapted the forms of local vehicles and infiltrated into your society. We've been searching constantly, but haven't found any trace of the Decepticons."

"Well that's horrifying," Winry muttered. "But how does that bring you to my place?"

Bumblebee shrugged. "I'm not sure myself. I was staking out a used car dealership, scanning the Internet, there was this high frequency cry...and then my internal engine was critically damaged."

"Did they find you?" Winry asked.

"I doubt it. A Decepticon would have let me know it was them, then made sure to finish the job. But whatever it was knew exactly what it was doing. By the time I realized what had happened, I was near death."

"But how did you find me?"

"I was barely able to do a Internet search for the nearest mechanic. My only hope was that they would have been able to at least repair me enough that my own internal repair system would re-start. Lucky for me, you were."

"I see," Winry nodded. "So, this whole time you've been explaining things to me..."

"I've been finishing the rest myself, yeah," Bumblebee smiled. "Though I have to say, you did an amazing job."

"Well," Winry yawned. "I _am_ a genius."

"A very tired genius," Bumblebee said as he stood back up. "It is pretty late."

"Not to mention the brain overload," Winry said as she jumped out of her chair and stretched. "I guess I should go to bed and try to process all this."

"That would be for the best."

She hardly acknowledged him as she headed toward the door and her upstairs apartment. "Feel free to use whatever you need. G'night 'Bee."

"Good night, Winry Rockbell. Thank you for saving my life."

She muttered a half-conscious response before closing the door behind her. Bumblebee couldn't help but smile, but it soon faded. Transforming back into a car, the Autobot began work on the last of his internal repairs.

And while doing that, perhaps out of curiosity, perhaps out a sense of duty, Bumblebee opened a connection to the Internet, and began his search anew...

* * *

At the dawn of the new day, Lazarus found it difficult to hide his amusement.

The video demonstration was impressive. Even more impressive than he anticipated. However, when he showed the footage of the machines converting, he could tell that his prospective clients were beginning to doubt. After all, there was little you couldn't do with special effects these days...

The doubt was destroyed when he stepped onto the stage, Unit 1 taking step behind him. He looked over the awed assembly from on high, standing just outside his pet robot's shadow, and he decided not to bother suppressing his grin.

"As you can see, the machines are very much a reality," he announced. "A reality that obeys my will, and my will alone. But for the right price, my will becomes your will..."

He didn't need to say anything else.

Instantly, the crowd began hurling offers at him. He heard millions, then billions. He even caught a heavily accented voice offer him a harem of wives to go with the money.

"Who ever said war was good for nothing?" he asked himself in self satisfaction.

"I think that's what I hate most about you humans," came an angry, thundering voice. A voice from directly behind him. "Nature...war..._gods_...You think you can control it all."

The crowd fell into a stunned silence, and Lazarus forced himself to turn around.

Unit 1 was staring down at him, an unmistakable look of hatred and disgust on its face.

"I don't know what's greater," the robot spat. "Your arrogance or your** stupidity**."

"What is this?" Lazarus whispered as Unit 1 pointed its cannon at his face. "Stop this! I command it!"

"I am **MEGATRON!**" Unit 1 roared. "And I kneel to **on one!**"

And then Lazarus's world went white...

**To be continued...**


	3. Transform And Roll Out!

"Huh," Bumblebee muttered to himself. "Found them."

A rough, angry, heavily New Jersey-accented voice sounded from his speakers.

"Wonderful."

**A Classic Story**

**Part 3: Transform And Roll Out**

Megatron, the robot formerly known as Unit 1, surveyed the landscape around Lazarus's hidden base, and smiled.

"Look at it," he told the two other robots behind him, sweeping his arm across the vast range of mountains. "It's beautiful."

"Even more beautiful, Mighty Megatron," one of the robots replied, "once our optical sensors reset and are again able to properly filter the color spectrum." He was a silver and blue mech, cannons on either arm and jet wings creating an almost demonic angel look.

"A minor set back, Starscream," Megatron replied. "Dreadwind assures me it will only be a matter of hours, and considering how clumsily the insects implanted the cerebro-shells, we're fortunate there wasn't any permanent damage."

Megatron turned toward his second companion. He was another silver machine, only much larger and much more savage in appearance. His head was completely black except for the glowing red visor that acted as his optical sensor.

"Have you nothing to say, Grimlock?" Megatron asked.

"This world," Grimlock replied in a rumbling voice that seemed to be more of a repressed roar than words. "What will become of it?"

Megatron smiled. "It is a planet rich in energy and resources and has a population ready to be conquered. It is indeed the promised land. My friends, I give you New Cybertron."

Both Megatron and Starscream turned back to the landscape, grins on their faces.

Grimlock said nothing as he turned away and made his way back to the base.

* * *

At 7 AM exactly, Winry Rockbell awoke to the sound of her alarm, and went about getting ready for the day. Completely on auto-pilot.

Yes, during her shower she was barely aware that, for once, she actually was washing away oil, grime and grease. And for the life of her, she couldn't remember why she forgot to set up her coffee maker so a fresh pot would be waiting for her when she got to the kitchen.

None the less, it wasn't until she went downstairs and into the garage that the events of the previous night came crashing back at her.

"Good morning Winry!"

The young mechanic let out a shriek and dropped her coffee as the yellow compact car she repaired last night shifted and transformed into...

"Bumblebee," Winry exhaled. "Guess all that really happened..."

"'Fraid so," Bumblebee replied. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Enough," Winry said with a shrug as she got a broom to sweep up her shattered cup. "Man, that was my lucky mug..."

"Heh, sorry," Bumblebee said nervously. "Though to be honest, I think your morning caffeine is pretty low on our list of priorities."

"Nothing is more important than caffeine," Winry grumbled grumpily in response.

"The Decepticons."

She froze. "Okay, point. ...Maybe."

Bumblebee couldn't help but chuckle, and Winry gave a start when the computer on her main worktable suddenly woke itself out of sleep mode. She then watched with a kind of nervous apprehension as a video began to load in her web browser.

"While finishing my repairs, I went snooping for any clues to where the 'Cons might be," the Autobot explained. "I found this video, but I couldn't hack the firewalls, so I had to create a credit card account in your name. I hope five hundred thousand dollars isn't a lot..."

"It's fine," Winry sighed, her head going limp at the neck. "It's not like my credit was on the edge of the black abyss or anything..."

She trailed off as the video began to play and she watched as several fighter planes laid waste to various defenseless settlements. The sight was horrifying but she found herself unable to look away. That is, until she say a building begin to collapse on a small child...

"Stop," she said, squeezing her eyes shut tight. "Please...just stop it."

Though she didn't see it, Bumblebee nodded and the video paused.

"The whole thing shows lot of different machines doing...doing more of the same. There's one for every Decepticon that was onboard the Darkseid, minus one."

"How do you know it's them?" Winry asked.

"Mostly it's how fast and efficient they are, but there's one thing that makes it absolutely undeniable...You're gonna have to open your eyes, Winry."

She swallowed nervously, but complied. What she saw was the image on the screen zooming close to one of the wings of a silver fighter plane. She briefly considered that she didn't think her computer had such a capability, but it was lost when she noticed exactly was being brought into focus. It was some kind of insignia, purple and jagged, almost resembling a face...

"The Decepticons' brand," Bumblebee explained. "And that's just as confusing as it is revealing."

"How so?" she asked as she arched an eyebrow. "I thought you said these guys loved to cause chaos and wreck stuff? Seems like they're doing a pretty good job of it here."

"But there's no point to it," Bumblebee replied. "They didn't infiltrate any positions of power, they didn't escalate tensions between governments...and this devastation was meaningless--"

"Meaningless?!" Winry cried, spinning on the robot. "Try explaining that to the child that was just buried alive!"

Bumblebee took a step back. "Bad choice of words, I'm sorry, but...try to think of the bigger picture. How does this help them conquer your world?"

Winry said nothing. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back on the robot and her computer.

Bumblebee sighed. "I'm sorry. You have no idea how sorry I really am, but I still need your help."

"Why?" Winry growled. "You're all fixed, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I can't figure this out on my own. I need to get what the others think, and for that I need a driver."

"Driver?" Winry asked, looking back at Bumblebee in time to see him transform and open his driver's side door.

"My holo-projector was trashed beyond repair," the compact explained. "Can't been seen driving to the base on my own, can I?"

"I guess not," Winry conceded. "Wait...others?"

The car seemed to...nod somehow. "The other Autobots. I just sent out the signal to meet up at our ship."

Winry just stood and stared, obviously very unsure of what she wanted to do.

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life," Bumblebee mused, "don't you wanna say you had the guts to get in the car?"

Winry hesitated...for about ten more seconds before climbing into the driver's seat and slamming the door.

"Let's roll."

* * *

Auggie Cahnay was back.

New sponsors, new, closed-canopy Formula racer concept car, and now he was winning his first race in over ten years.

He loved this new car! There were seriously points during the race where he couldn't see the other cars in his rearview mirrors he was so far ahead. It handled the turns like a dream, it was amazingly quiet...

...and it disappeared right from under him!

It was a good thing Cahnay was so far ahead, because the next thing he knew, he was tumbling across the track. He barely had time to scramble to the sidelines before the other cars zoomed through where he just was.

Cursing wildy in anger and bewilderment, he was helped over the wall by some of the audience, who were just as confused as he was. However, one tapped him on the shoulder and handed him the note that was apparently taped to his back.

It read "IOU 1 victory lap"

* * *

Dominic Toretto had seen a lot in his time preparing cars for underground racing, but this definitely beyond him.

Vance had brought the car in, a red compact with silver scrapes that could either be damage or design. Everyone in the crew had to question Vance's sanity.

However, Dominic was soon standing corrected.

The car's engine, for lack of a better term, was out of this world. Dominic could not make heads or tails out of it. There was one thing he did figure out about it though:

It was fast.

As in "defying the laws of physics" fast.

He knew he had found his ride for the next 10-second race, but he had to do something about how the car looked. Not even his reputation would be safe from bringing such an odd little thing to the streets. No matter how fast or furious it was.

Removing the engine was out of the question, as no one could figure how they'd even begin to make it work in another car. So the crew began to do some body work.

First, they added engine vents to the hood. Then they removed the spoiler and replaced it with a lower, sleeker-looking one. They were in the process of adding blocks to the front bumper when the car's engine suddenly roared to life on its own accord.

"Thanks for the upgrade guys," they heard a voice say from somewhere inside the vehicle. "But duty calls. See ya!"

Dominic's crew then watched in shock and awe as the car peeled out of their garage, breaking through their fence without even slowing down.

"Huh," Dominic muttered. "How very interesting."

* * *

Jamie Hyneman was not often thought of as an angry man, and yet he found himself resisting the urge to cram his berate down this other man's throat.

"What do you mean you can't do the stunt?!" Thomas DeSanto demanded. "Look, the fans are going to be expecting this! The Flame of Justice is one of the world's most iconic super heroes and this stunt is his trademark! We designed the Flamemobile specifically **for** this, and you're telling me you can't do it?! I thought you guys did this all the time on your little show!"

"Yes, and if you ever watched the show," Jamie said slowly, forcing himself to stay calm, "you'd know we did an entire episode on the Flame and the stunts you see in his comics. During that show, we proved that the Flamemobile's 'ring of fire' is, under no uncertain terms, impossible."

"But it needs to be in the movie!" DeSanto roared. "Do you understand how rabid these fans are?!"

"Do you understand the concept of gravity?"

"Besides," Jamie colleague Adam Savage offered, finally joining the conversation, "the Flamemobile is driving away. Without a driver I might add."

The other two men followed Adam's gaze and watched as the flame-colored custom- made car blazed off the set, leaving a literal trail of fire in its wake.

"...the fans are going to hang me by my toenails," DeSanto whispered, sounding dead inside.

"Not to mention what the studio's going to do to you," Jamie added, not sure what else to say.

"I'm going on break," Adam announced.

* * *

There was a lot Roy Fokker didn't know or understand about life.

He didn't know how Professor Emil Lang was able to create such an advanced aircraft without anyone knowing about it. He didn't understand how the Professor was able to arrange flight tests without government interference. And he certainly didn't know or understand why Lang had chosen him to pilot the craft.

He did know that it was utterly impossible for him to care any less than he already did.

"WOOOO HOO-HOO-HOO!" he cried as he flipped the plane in yet another figure-8. "Doc, I'm so glad you finally let me test the booster rockets today!"

"Yes, Roy," the Professor replied over his headset. "I'm glad your glad, but if you could please focus. We need to test if the attachment will allow you to reach escape velo--"

Lang was suddenly cut off, and Roy winced when static suddenly sounded in his ear. "Yow!"

"I'm sorry," said a new voice in the headset. "This has been a most fascinating experience, but I'm afraid it's time for me to go."

"What the—WHOA!"

The surprise ejection of his seat nearly gave Roy a heart attack. Luckily, it didn't and the parachute deployed without any problems. We watch in confusion and heart break as the red and white plane vanished over the horizon.

"There goes the love of my life," he lamented.

* * *

"Wakey-wakey, little fleshling."

Lazarus slowly began to open his eyes. How was he was still alive? The last thing he remembered was a white flash...

"Such a silly creature," the voice continued. "Trying to use our own technology against us. Trying to use my own cerebro-shells on me! It's adorable is what it is!"

Lazarus turned his head toward the voice and was instantly, fully awakened by the visage that greeted him.

It was the face of a metallic demon, blinding white with a silver face and glowing violet eyes. It gave him a bone chilling grin as he backed into the corner.

"You owe me your life you know," the Demon taunted. "Megatron wanted to exterminate you the second he came back online, but lucky for you, I'm one of the few he listens to. Even now, it's only through my kindness you still live. I still believe you have some use.

"If nothing else, I've always wanted a pet."

That last comment somewhat snapped Lazarus out of his terrified daze and be finally began to take in his surroundings.

He was in a cage, on the floor of the bunker where he had housed the machines. And the Demon that was now kneeling over him had been the compact...

"The devices," he all but sobbed. "They...they..."

The Demon laughed. "Never worked on us! Not on me and Megatron anyway. As I said, they're _my_ cerebro-shells, and do you really think the Great and Powerful Megatron would let me have access to such a weapon if there was the slightest chance it could be used against him? I was only too happy to give him immunity! Such a silly creature..."

The Demon began to reach through the bars into the cage, but luckily for the trembling human, the former Unit 1's thundering voice boomed throughout the base.

"**DECEPTICONS TO ME!**"

The Demon was obviously crestfallen at the interruption, but departed none the less, soon smiling again as he left the hanger and entered the just-as-spacious commander center.

"Ah, Bug Bite," Megatron greeted with a sinister smile. "As always you are the first to join me at my side."

"But of course," Bug Bite said with a bow as he did indeed take a position to stand next to his leader. "I am but a humble extension of your will."

Together, they watched as the other Deceptions entered the massive chamber. First was Starscream with two others of identical body frames but distinctly different color schemes. One was primarily blue with black fists and wore what seemed to be a conflicted expression on his face, while the other was black and violet and was smirking mischievously.

The two that followed were similar in design, but with a few deviations. Most noticeably was the cone shape of their heads, and the wings at the sides of their lower legs. The white one glared up at Megatron with disdain. His sky blue comrade however, stared blankly at his red-stained hands.

Trailing slightly behind was another former-jet, whose design seemed to be a combination of the two. While the rust-colored mech shared a cone-shaped head, his wings rested on his back. His golden optics looked between the two different design groups before hesitantly standing in between them.

The next Decepticon to enter was massive and heavily armed, and the others noticeably kept their distance. He looked over the scene with a blank expression on a face that resembled a mechanical skull. Grey wings framed the purple rockets on his back, and his gaze would often shift from his double-barreled rifle to the others gathered and back again.

The last Decepticon to enter was not the least bit shy about it. Storming in, shouting for the others make way, he pushed past them all, making his way to the front of the group. Primarily white with black and purple aspects, he eagerly looked up at Megatron and demanded "**What's up boss?!**"

"Patience, Astrotrain," Megatron replied. "Grimlock has not yet arrived."

"I was already here," came the repressed roar as all the Decepticons turned to see the savage mech leaning against the back wall, his face unreadable.

"Yes, I see," Megatron nodded. "Forgive me, my friend. However, it is not like you to...blend into the background."

Grimlock said nothing.

"Hmm, I see," Megatron muttered. "My Decepticons, I--"

"No! You don't!"

The other Deceptions were tossed and thrown aside as Grimlock lunged at Megatron, knocking him down and shoving something into his mouth.

"You don't see anything!" Grimlock roared, his voice no longer anything resembling restrained. "All you see his your own ambition and greed! You took from Cybertron until it had nothing left to give, and it's still not enough! I won't let you ruin this world or any other!

"You are a cancer on the universe," Grimlock growled as he drew a bladed blaster and pointed it at his leader's head. "I am going to cut you away."

However, before he could fire, the savage mech was pulled away from his target by a very enthusiastic Astrotrain, who kicked Grimlock in the head as he proclaimed "**I've been waiting a long time for this!**"

Grimlock aimed his weapon at his new opponent, but Astrotrain was suddenly armed with a rifle of his own, blasting Grimlock into the wall.

Roaring, Grimlock transformed, and Astrotrain was soon found himself holding back the jaws of the mighty Tyrannosaurus Rex. While Astrotrain was far from weak, he was soon overpowered and the white Decepticon soon had his back to the floor, the dinosaur's teeth scraping the top of his cranium.

Fortunately for Astrotrain, the other Decepticons finally decided to aid their comrade, all of them firing on their former alley. And as powerful as Grimlock was, even he was forced back by the combined assault, falling back and eventually converting back into robot mode.

Horribly damaged, Grimlock still tried to fight his way his way through the maelstrom, reaching angrily for the still-floored Megatron. However, it soon proved too much for even the king of the dinosaurs, and he fell to the floor and became still. Only then the hail of fire cease.

Bug Bite walked over to Grimlock, a needle-like extension rising from his left index finger. "Relax, my friend," the smaller Decepticon smiled. "Soon, this won't even be a memory..."

"STOP!"

Bug Bite and the others turned away from the fallen Grimlock to see Megatron finally rise back to his feet. "This is the Warrior that single-handedly gave us Praxus! The legendary Pitt Lord! You will show him some respect!"

"Then what do you suggest we do with him?" Bug Bite asked.

"We...we give him time," Megatron replied solemnly. "Thundercracker!"

The blue robot that shared Starscream's design gave a start, but calmed himself. "Yes Lord Megatron?" he asked in a gravelly voice.

"Take our valued friend," Megatron ordered, "and lock him in the hold with that pathetic pawn the Autobots call a commander. Give him some time to mourn the loss of our beautiful former home world."

"Yes my Lord. Skywarp, give me hand with this."

The black Decepticon that shared his design took hold of Grimlock's legs while Thundercracker gripped the shoulder's and the two carried the massive frame away. Megatron watched them with an air of hurt and betrayal.

"Megatron," Bug Bite interjected looking up from one of the command center's terminals. "While this apparatus is primitive, there's no mistaking these findings. The Autobots are here, and are on the move."

Hurt and betrayal were instantly replaced with authority and rage. "Find them! Find them and destroy them!"

The remaining Decepticons shattered without hesitation or protest, only to happy to obey the orders.

All save Bug Bite, who remained, his optics all but glued to the terminal. "Well, well. Look who survived..."

"Bug Bite!" Megatron barked. "Why do you remain?"

"I'm managed to discover the source of the signal," the smaller robot replied. "With your permission, I'd like to handle the matter personally."

"So be it."

Megatron watched as Bug Bite transformed and departed, leaving a feeling of anticipation in his wake. He paid it no mind.

Instead, he opened his fist and frowned at the crumpled metal Decepticon brand that it held.

* * *

"Tell me what you don't like about yourself."

Winry gave a slight start behind the wheel. Then, letting out a breath, she said "Bumblebee, you gotta stop using random TV clips. It's starting to freak me out."

"Sorry," the Autobot said. "But you do seem kinda down about something."

"What makes you say that?"

"You haven't said anything for over an hour, your heart rate has been steadily increasing, and you're gripping my steering wheel so tight I think you might be bending it."

She blushed and loosened her grip on the wheel. "Sorry."

"It's okay, but seriously, what's wrong?"

She took and other deep breath, hesitated, and said "In this country, you're considered an adult at the age of 18."

Again, the car seemed to nod somehow. "I remember reading that."

"Right," Winry nodded back. "That means we can smoke cigarettes, live on our own, get credit cards and spend money we don't have and vote for the elected leaders. Hell, it means we can join the army and go kill and get killed.

"But despite all that, the world still sees you as a teenager. Just a kid who doesn't know any better. You're dismissed and laughed at behind your back."

"...I'm gonna guess that your 18 years old, right?"

"19," Winry said coldly. "But that's still in the teens. I'll be 20 this year, but I still won't be taken seriously for at _least_ three more years. It doesn't matter that I've trained under the best damn mechanics in the state, they still don't want some kid working on their car. It doesn't matter that I never missed a tuition payment when I was in school, the bank won't even giving me a second look without my parents to co-sign.

"And it doesn't matter that I have a perfect record at every fast-food, housekeeping and desk job I had to make those payments, no stupid grease monkey wants to hire a _girl_ to work in his garage!

"All I want to do is fix cars, but no! That's for the big boys!"

She punctuated the last statement by slamming a fist on the dashboard and letting out a growl that would have sent wild wolves running for the hills.

Silence fell.

"Feel better?" Bumblebee asked after a while.

"Yeah, actually," Winry replied, letting a small smile show itself. "Thanks 'Bee."

"My pleasure. ...Steering wheel?"

Winry let out a squeak and again loosened her grip. "Sorry."

"It's all right. Besides, you'll probably want to let go anyway. We're here."

The car came to a stop and Winry climbed out. Using her hand to shield her eyes from the sun, she looked around to see nothing but sand on all sides.

"You could've told me your base was in the desert, 'Bee," she sighed. "I would've changed into something more appropriate."

She briefly wondered why he didn't respond as she lowered the zipper of her mechanic's jump suit just slightly. She was about to ask of he was all right, when she heard it.

Car engines.

She could just barely make out the sound of...three cars heading toward them. Two from either side and one from straight ahead. As she figured this out, she saw the three rapidly growing specks in the distance.

"They're here," Bumblebee said in a little girl's voice.

The three cars stopped so that Winry found herself directly in the center of a four car circle. A Formula racer was on her left, a modified compact similar to Bumblebee on her right, and in front of her was...

"The Flamemobile? What's..."

She trailed off as all four of the vehicles began to change before her eyes, and while she had seen Bumblebee transform several times by now, to see the process all around her actually left her speechless.

She was still taking in the sight of the three new robots looking down at her when she heard Bumblebee make another announcement in his own unique way.

"Look! Up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane!"

It was a plane. The most amazing plane Winry had every seen. It soared toward them from the sky, changing as it came closer to the Earth. The others stepped aside as the largest and most heavily armed of the robots stepped forward and kneeled down in front of her. As menacing as the weapons made the robot appear, Winry was much more discouraged by the fact it seemed to have no face.

Those fears were eased when the mech gently placed its dual-barreled rifle on the sand, and with a hiss of air, removed the faceless helmet, revealing a very...calming visage.

Gentle blue optics lowered themselves to look her in the eyes as a friendly, almost British, voice greeted her with "Winry Rockbell, I presume."

"This has been the most amazing 24 hours of my entire life," she said softly, hers eyes wide with awe.

"That would be a 'yes'," she vaguely heard Bumblebee say from behind her.

The robot nodded. "My name is Jetfire. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm the Autobots' lead scientist."

"I'd like to see them try to give you a swirly," she murmured turning to look at the other Autobots.

The transformed Flamemobile was the next in line. An engine block and a blaze pattern created his chest while the car's spoiler had converted into wings on his back. The smirk he was giving her completed the look of a mischievous angel.

"Hey there little lady," he greeted with boyish enthusiasm. "Name's Rodimus, though I guess that doesn't make much sense when translated into your language, does it? Just call me Hot Rod."

Winry couldn't be helped but be charmed. She felt herself smiling as she looked to Jetfire's left and at the tall, lanky blue and white robot that used to be a Formula race car. He looked back at her with a face that was somehow more blank than Jetfire's mask.

"That's Mirage," Hot Rod explained. "He doesn't talk much. Or at all. We like him anyway though."

"I'll try to look past the fact his sponsors are some of the jerks who wouldn't hire me," Winry muttered as she turned to the last new face.

It was a face that was apparently not very happy to see hers. The red and silver robot was the same height as Bumblebee, and shared a similar design, but none of the yellow robot's warmth and kindness.

"Why are we wasting our time talking with the locals?" he demanded, looking toward the other three newcomers.

"She saved my life Cliffjumper," Bumblebee told him flatly. "She has a right to know what's going on. And what the heck happened to you?"

"My Wave Crusher didn't survive the crash," Cliffjumper replied with a shrug, bringing attention to his lack of wings. "And I was 'adopted' by a bunch of gear-heads that thought I could use a new look. I kinda like it."

"So maybe not all of us locals are a waste of time, huh?" Winry smirked.

"Don't push it," Cliffjumper grumbled.

"So what's the exact situation here?" Hot Rod asked. "Still no sign of Prime or Magnus."

"And there hasn't been since the crash or the signal," Jetfire added grimly. "We may have to assume the worst."

"And we got 'Cons acting very un-Con-like," Cliffjumper continued, crossing his arms across his chest. "None of this is making sense."

"What about the video footage?" Winry offered.

"That's right!" Bumblebee agreed. "We can have Teletran 15 analyze the web-page I found. Then maybe Cosmos can track the source once he's repaired...what's wrong?"

Winry turned from Bumblebee and noticed that the other Autobots had suddenly become very sad looking. Even Mirage seemed to be frowning slightly.

"I am sorry, Bumblebee," Jetfire said, placing a hand on the smaller mech's shoulder. "We did everything we could for him. The damage was just too extensive..."

Bumblebee's optics dimmed slightly. "No. Cosmos was strong. He wouldn't...he couldn't..."

Winry covered her mouth with her hands.

"He was strong," Hot Rod agreed. "He fought to the end, 'Bee. He fought harder than any of us could have, but his frame just couldn't support his--"

"NO!" Bumblebee shouted. "The CR chamber must not be working right! You'll see! Winry will fix him!"

Winry spun around and looked up Bumblebee, her eyes their widest yet.

"You can, right?" Bumblebee ask, looking down at her. "You fixed me, so you can fix Cosmos. Please."

"I'll...I'll try," was all she could think to say. "But I'll need my tools..."

Without another word, Bumblebee transformed back into a car, and not sure what else to do, Winry climbed back inside.

The other four Autobots watched them drive off, none of them able to bring themselves to stop their young friend. They remained silent until the yellow car was out of sight.

Cliffjumper was the first to speak. "So with Prime and Magnus MIA, what's the chain of command?"

Hot Rod raised a hand. "Yo."

Cliffjumper looked to Jetfire, who only nodded.

"Scrap."

* * *

Bumblebee and Winry were also silent for a good length of time. It wasn't until they reached the main road that Winry remembered she was supposed to pretending to be drive. Placing her hands on the steering wheel seemed to help her find her voice.

"Cosmos," she said softly. "Who was he?"

"Cosmos **is** a friend," Bumblebee stated seriously. "A good friend. The type who doesn't really realize just how good a person he really is."

"I look forward to meeting him," she said with a soft smile.

"You'll love him. I promise."

The two fell silent again as they rejoined interstate traffic. Winry's searched her mind for something to say, something that would give comfort to the little yellow car that was quickly beginning to mean quite a lot to her. However, it seemed her mind had nothing to offer.

Sighing, she looked out the side-view mirror as Bumblebee flawlessly navigated between the other cars on the road. Something in the reflection caught her attention.

"Hey Bumblebee, why would Jetfire be following us?" she asked. "And what happened to his color scheme? And why is he aiming his weapons at us...?"

"Oh no," Bumblebee replied as he began to speed up, cutting other cars off. "Oh no. No no no no..."

"Bumblebee?!"

"That's not Jetfire!"

"Then who--"

"That's Dreadwind! In the most basic of terms, he's Jetfire's evil twin!"

As soon as Bumblebee said that, the grey jet opened fire, destroying a bus right as the yellow compact passed it. Other cars began to swerve madly as drivers cursed and honked their horns.

Chaos consumed the interstate, but Bumblebee sailed through it perfectly, evading Dreadwind's attacks while Winry could only grip the wheel and do her best not to scream.

It was then she saw something else in the rearview mirror. A large cab truck appeared to be following them. Squinting and moving closer to the mirror, she saw that the truck had no driver.

"Bumblebee..."

"I see him! I see him!" the Autobot replied as he barely swerved around the latest Dreadwind created pothole. A minivan was not so fortunate.

Winry then thought she might lose control and start to scream as the truck began to transform.

Bumblebee seemed far less concerned. "Well I'll be damned..."

Before Winry could shout at him, the latest robot, easily the largest of the ones she had personally encountered, turned its back to them, and began to fire on Dreadwind with a rifle that up until seconds ago had been the truck's smokestacks.

"Oh thank God," she whispered.

"I'll say," Bumblebee agreed, racing away from the firefight at his top speed. "Glad to see at least one of the big guys made it out alive."

* * *

At Lazarus's base, Megatron eagerly watched the video feed Dreadwind was transmitting to him.

"Yeesss," he hissed. "Come to me, my Nemesis."

The image suddenly cut to static, but Megatron seemed unconcerned for his solider.

"Come to me, Optimus Prime..."

**To be continued...**


	4. More Than Meets The Eye

Winry unbuckled her seatbelt as soon a Bumblebee pulled up to her garage. At this point, she wasn't sure what was going on anymore, she just knew she needed her tools. If she could just focus on that, she could probably hold off the nervous breakdown for another fifteen minutes or so...

She got as far as opening the door, and then stepped backwards out of the shop, slowly.

"What is it?" Bumblebee asked.

"There's another compact in there," she whispered. "Exact same make and model. It even has the jet ski."

Bumblebee transformed, oblivious to the commotion that broke out on the street as he did. "What color is it?"

"White,"she said, looking up at him. "White with some kind of purple...tribal pattern."

Bumblebee's face twisted into a scowl. "Go."

"What?"

"Get away from here. Far away. Don't look back, just run."

"Bumblebee, what--"

"**GO!**"

Winry squeaked and took off across the street, narrowly avoiding being run over by an old station wagon.

Satisfied that his new friend was out of the way, Bumblebee lifted up the garage door, watching the white compact transform as he did. He stepped in and glared at the Decepticon before him.

"Hey bro," Bug Bite grinned.

**A Classic Story**

**Part 4: More Than Meets The Eye**

A low growl rumbled from Grimlock's frame as his optics came back online.

"Kill him," he snarled as he pulled himself off the floor and look around. "Crush his cranium in my jaws...feast on his..."

His optics fell on the other object in the hold with him, a rusted and damaged truck. And though Grimlock had never seen such a device before, he somehow recongized it.

"Grey?" he muttered, moving closer to the vehicle and placing his hand on the roof. "No. You still live, even if only just."

Grimlock grunted, though it was barely audible over the sound of tearing metal as he ripped open his own chest panel.

"You just need the right parts..."

* * *

"We aren't brothers," Bumblebee said, his voice void of any warmth or cheer. "Not any more."

"Aw, c'mon!" Bug Bite shot back, waving a hand. "You're still not mad about Iacon, are ya? That was so long ago..."

"Yes. I am."

Bug Bite shook his head. "You never saw the whole picture, did you, bro? How great and grand the universe truly is. How that in the vastness of it all...we're nothing. Insects."

"I don't see it that way."

"No, of course you don't! Little Bumblebee, ever cheerful! Happy just to help out! Even if the only help a speck like you can do is data entry. Keep those causality reports organized! Tilt that barge! Raise that sail!"

"I was doing my part for the war effort," Bumblebee spat. "Just like you."

Bug Bite's grin grew wider. "Oh, you have no idea. You're young, but I've been there since the beginning. I helped Megatron develop the three-phase plan! I'm the original infiltrator! After all, who pays attention to the little librarians?"

"I did," Bumblebee spat. "That's how I caught you."

"Aren't you proud! Yes, Iacon wasn't my first victim, but you made sure it was my last didn't you?" Bug Bite laughed. "My cover was blown, but I think it was worth it. To see that look on your face...the look of betrayal when you found out that your mentor, the 'bot you loved like an older brother was really a Decepticon all along!"

The white mech was laughing hysterically, clutching his sides as he doubled over. He seemed oblivious to the Autobot he was mocking until he heard a song began to play in the background.

"Eh?"

"_...I can't forget / Things you did / I've come to bring you hell..._"

"Ha," Bug Bite scoffed. "What you gonna do, bro? Shoot me?"

"Yes," Bumblebee replied. "A lot."

The wheels on the Autobot's shoulders began to spin, and his Decepticon counterpart was blown back by a sudden hail of plasma fire.

* * *

Winry had run a block away by the time she heard the explosion.

Freezing in place, she was nearly trampled by the sea of panicking people as they took flight away from noise and fire.

"Bumblebee..."

Turning, she defied every survival instinct she had and ran back toward her garage. She regretted it almost instantly.

She had no customers, it made her the object of endless ridicule, and the bank was no doubt going to take it away in a matter of weeks, but it was her dream.

No one wants to see their dream burning to the ground.

Movement brought her out of her daze. She watched as a large mechanical figure began to rise out of the rubble.

"Bumblebee!" she cried, running toward it. "Bumblebee! Are you--"

A black fist wrapped around her and violently raised her into the air, bringing her face to face with glowing purple optics and silver smile.

"Hey cutie," Bug Bite said sweetly. "Wanna go for a ride?"

* * *

While not selected under the most ideal of circumstances, the Autobots' ship, the Ark 15, was still an impressive craft. Designed to transport exploration teams, it had plenty of cargo space, personal barracks for over twenty full-sized Transformers, and the most advanced computers their race had to offer. However...

"I still can't pinpoint the source of this video," Jetfire sighed, leaning on Teletran 15's main terminal. "And this human's claims simply aren't logical. How could he possibly be controlling the Decepticons? Cybertron technology is far too advanced for a human to understand..."

"I don't know," Hot Rod said from Jetfire's side, holding his chin thoughtfully. "That Winry girl was able to figure out Bumblebee well enough, and I somehow doubt she has the resources this Lazarus guy does."

"I saw Bug Bite during the battle," Cliffjumper added. "Reprogramming his cerebro-shells couldn't be too complicated."

"I suppose not," Jetfire conceded. "Not if this Lazarus is intelligent as the evidence is apparently suggesting. However, we know that Bug Bite is immune to his own weapon, and none of the Decepticons seen even remotely resemble Megatron."

"I don't suppose him being dead would be too much to ask for?" Hot Rod asked.

Cliffjumper, Jetfire and Mirage simply looked at him blankly.

"You're right," he sighed, holding up his hands in defeat. "Stupid question."

"All right, let's say the idiot is controlling the 'Cons," Cliffjumper said. "Why are Megatron and the bug going along with it?"

"This planet is just as alien to them as it is to us," Jetfire replied. "They're probably just biding their time until they decide if it's worth pillaging."

"All the more reason we need to stop them!" Cliffjumper insisted. He spun on Hot Rod. "Why aren't you leading us in, guns blazing?"

Hot Rod smirked. "I like how you think, but I don't exactly have anywhere to lead us _to_. Kudos on making me look like the rationale one though."

"I think I may have a lead on their location."

The Autobots turned, watching with bright optical sensors as a large robot with windows for a chest and a truck grill for a torso entered the ship. A faceplate covered all but gleaming blue optics. In one hand he held a blaster, and in the other was the battered frame of...

"Dreadwind," Jetfire whispered as the newcomer tossed the grey and tan Decepticon onto the ship's floor.

"Not the best interrogation subject," the new bot admitted, "but it's better than nothing."

"I don't know about that," Cliffjumper grumbled as he and Mirage lifted Dreadwind and carried him away, toward the lower parts of the ship.

"We'll get something out of him," yet another voice added weakly.

Again the Autobots watched as someone came into the ship. This time it was a heavily damaged Bumblebee, who transformed with some difficulty before glaring at Dreadwind as he was hauled away.

"I don't know if they're done playing around or what," the yellow Autobot said darkly. "I just know Bug Bite took Winry, and I'm getting her back even if I have to step on Lazarus myself."

* * *

Winry was violently snapped back into consciousness with a sneeze. Groaning and rubbing her head, she sat up, and nearly jumped out of her skin when she found she wasn't alone.

"Hey mister?" she asked nervously of the nervous man dressed in black, huddled in the corner. "Where are we? And why are we in a cage?"

The man only muttered something about "devices." Sighing, Winry stood up and walked over to the bars and looked around. However, she couldn't see much as a giant blue robot with a cone-shaped head was standing in front of her prison, staring down at her.

"You're one of them, aren't you?" she whispered. "A Decepticon."

"Yes," the robot replied in a doleful voice.

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?"

"I hope so, but not right now," the Decepticon replied. "I'm curious if the female of your species squishes any easier than the male..."

Winry raised an eyebrow, but before she could continue the conversation, Bug Bite entered her line of sight, chuckling.

"Now-now Dirge," he said, patting the blue Decepticon on the back. "You're not scaring the pets, are you?"

"Whatever," Dirge muttered before sulking off.

Bug Bite chuckled again and leaned down so that Winry got a better view of his face than she ever wanted. "Don't mind him. He's a little off."

"What do you want?" Winry demanded curtly.

"The total domination of your planet and complete subjection of your species. C'mon, I know 'Bee explained all this to you."

"Then why am I here?"

"Oh that. Bait."

"Bait?" she asked skeptically.

"Bait. See, why should we waist or time and energy trying to track down whatever Autobots are still alive on this dirtball when we can get them to come to us like lambs to the slaughter?"

"And what makes you think they'll come?"

"They're a bunch of softies, especially 'Lil Bro. He's taken a real shine to you, I can tell. Heard him tell you to get away before our little chat. That was really sweet. Besides, they were gonna try to track us all down anyway."

"And how are they gonna find you, genius?"

"Oh, their big kahuna shot down that nutbar Dreadwind. He's a little off too, but they'll get something out of him. Eventually. Probably." He shrugged. "If it takes too long, I guess we can give 'em a call. And now that you mention it, a lot of our guys are kinda off. Huh."

"Whenever they get here," she growled, "I hope Bumblebee kicks your ass."

He laughed as he stood back up. "You're feisty. I like that. It'll be interesting to see what the kittens are like. Hey Thrust!"

Winry watched as other cone-headed robot eagerly made his way over to the cage. "Yeah, chief?" he asked, golden optics gleaming in anticipation.

"Keep an eye on the pets," Big Bite told him as he strolled off. "Maybe get them some food and water. I hear they like that stuff."

Thrust was noticeably disappointed with his task, but obeyed, glowering down at the imprisoned humans.

Winry glared as well, but at the departing Bug Bite. As the white Decepticon exited the bunker, part of what he said played back in her mind.

" 'Kittens'?" she repeated curiously.

Her eyes wandered over to the man sniveling in the corner, and her imagination began to fill in the blanks. She then commenced to search every inch of the cage for some kind of way out.

* * *

Ark 15 was not a battle ship or a prison transport, so it had no brig or anything really designed to hold someone against their will. However, being a scientist, Jetfire was nothing if not clever.

Dreadwind was taken to one of the cargo holds, and after he was disarmed, Jetfire used energy chains to restrain his limbs, anchoring them on the wall. The chains were designed to keep storage units from shifting during transport, in case of a cosmic storm or emergency landing. They could hold some very large units perfectly still, so it was reasonable to theorize that they could keep the Decepticon detained. Though he made sure Cliffjumper removed the laser cannons on its sides, Jetfire had asked that Dreadwind's mask was left on and the visor blackened.

All that was left was the wait.

Fortunately, Jetfire didn't have wait long. Dreadwind's frame began to stir and Jetfire readied his rifle before he spoke.

"Hello, Airblaze."

A low chuckle emanated from underneath the mask. "Is that you, Skyfire? I must say I wasn't expecting you to be the one watching over me..."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. My name is Jetfire."

Another chuckle. "Come now. We both know that's not the name you were registered with."

"Look who's talking."

"I was reborn! Remade! Reprogrammed! What reason do you have besides your own cowardice?"

"I have nothing to fear. From you or any other Decepticon."

Dreadwind suddenly lunged forward, stopping as the chains grew taut. Jetfire stepped back and aimed his rifle.

"Then tell me 'Jet'fire," Dreadwind demanded harshly, "why am I masked? Is it some pathetic attempt at anonymity? Or are you afraid of seeing your own reflection in your former sibling?"

* * *

Hot Rod watched the exchange on one of Teletran 15's monitors while Bumblebee paced impatiently behind him.

"Jetfire shouldn't be the one in there," the smaller robot grumbled. "He's too close."

"Maybe," Hot Rod admitted. "But he's probably the only one Dreadwind will talk to." He turned to face his fellow Autobot. "And speaking of too close..."

"We're Autobots," Bumblebee shot back. "We protect the innocent, and Primus only knows what they're doing to her."

Hot Rod sighed. "Look, I get it--"

"No, you don't get it!" Bumblebee shouted, stopping his pacing to glare at his ally. "The rest of you guys, you remember the good times. When things look bleak, you can always look back at your old lives. My first memory is the factory burning down around me. I'm the last of my model. I've been betrayed by one of my own and recycled more friends than any one being should have to. I'm not losing anyone else!"

Hot Rod just stared, his optics bright. He had never seen Bumblebee so...angry. To say he found it strange and a little terrifying would be a vast understatement.

Bumblebee seemed to sense this, and backed off, looking solemnly at the floor. "This is our war," he whispered. "She shouldn't have to be a casualty in it."

Hot Rod nodded slowly, his optics dimming slightly as Bumblebee's words went through his central processor. His glance shifted back to the monitors. He watched Jetfire trying to coax the information out of Dreadwind and his face formed into a scowl.

* * *

"Stand down Jetfire."

"Hot Rod? What in sci–?"

"I said stand down," the flame-colored Autobot repeated as he marched up to his larger comrade. "I'll take things from here."

"I don't understand," Jetfire said. "We agreed--"

"I'm currently second in command," Hot Rod interjected. "If you have a problem, take it up with the big guy. In the meantime, I'll be getting the information out of gruesome."

Jetfire was obviously confused, but complied with his new orders, leaving without further objection. Hot Rod then turned to face Dreadwind, a disk snapping out of his left wrist.

"Did you hear that?" he asked. "I just activated my communications amplifier. With it, I could contact the base from the moon and the signal would come in perfectly, like I'm right in the room."

Dreadwind said nothing.

"I've played around with it though," Hot Rod continued. The disk started to spin with a high-pitched whirring sound. "Rigged it so it can also act as a cutting tool. I could probably hack through those chains like a hot knife through that stuff the humans call butter."

Dreadwind remained silent.

"Though the coolest trick I've learned with this thing," Hot Rod continued as the blade slowed to a stop, "is that I can hack other signals with it. I think even other Cybertrons' neural networks."

Dreadwind shifted his head so that his mask was facing the Autobot.

"Never really tried it, but now's a good a time as any. It might hurt, I don't know."

He pressed the disk against the side of the mask, moving Dreadwind's head as he did.

"You've got five breems to tell me the location of the Decepticon base or you're going to find out."

This got a verbal response. Laughter.

"You amuse me," Dreadwind grinned. "Hot Rod. Such an...ridiculous translation. Why are all of you Autobots hiding from your true selves?"

"Two breems..."

"Speaking of that, how is the Prime these days?"

"One..."

* * *

Cliffjumper, Jetfire and Bumblebee watched with bright optics and closed mouths as Hot Rod stormed back onto the bridge of the ship and slammed a fist angrily onto a console.

"Lunatic called my bluff," he growled.

He then typed something into the terminal and the other Autobots watched in confusion as coordinates appeared on the screen, followed by a map and G.P.S. directions.

"But apparently I 'amused' him so much he told me anyway," Hot Rod grinned. "Tell the boss. Time to roll."

The other Autobots grinned back, and soon the Flamemobile was leading one of the oddest convoys ever assembled down the interstate as a super-advanced fighter jet flew on ahead.

* * *

"So we just sit and wait?!"

"Yes, Ramjet," Megatron replied, glaring at the white, cone-headed robot. "We wait for the Autobots to come to us."

"This was the bug's idea, wasn't it?" Ramjet demanded.

"Yes," Megatron replied, his patience growing thin. "Bug Bite performed his duty as my second in command and chief advisor and offered his suggestions on how to proceed. His logic is sound and has provided the Autobots with incentive. We wait."

"But why?!"

"Because I have spoken!" Megatron roared. "And if you value your laser core, you will heed my commands."

"And how do I know they're yours?" Ramjet asked. "The bug is manipulative. How do you know that you're not just a slave to his ambition?"

Megatron smirked. "The Autobots will still be destroyed and this planet will still be taken." He leaned in close to his subordinate's face. "Tell me Ramjet...is it truly slavery if you still get what you want?"

* * *

Grimlock connected another piece into the truck and then leaned against the wall, groaning weakly. "Done all I can," he muttered. "And you're still not alive...what a waste."

He then sniffed the air. "Hmm...you. Do you know triage?"

The darkness offered no reply.

"His brain module is fractured," Grimlock continued. "It needs parts."

Silence.

"If you don't take what you can," he said, lowering his head as a panel in the back slid open, "he will die."

He let out a hallow laugh. "I am Grimlock. King of fools."

* * *

"Megatron!" Skywarp called from a monitor station. "Vehicles approaching! Four land and one aerial!"

"Decepticons!" Megatron roared as his soldiers piled into the room. "The time is at hand! Show no mercy!"

"**What's 'mercy'?**" Astrotrain asked.

Before any of the other Decepticons could respond, the exterior wall exploded inward and the mix-matched convoy of automobiles piled in.

"Give no quarter, Autobots!" the truck commanded as he transformed and took aim at Megatron with his blaster. "Take no prisoners!"

He fired, but Megatron dodged to the side as Autobot and Decepticon collided with each other in mortal combat. The Decepticon leader laughed.

"So bold, Prime!" Megatron taunted as he took aim with his massive arm-mounted cannon. "Whatever happened to 'freedom is the right of all sentient beings'?"

"Oh sorry," the Autobot said as he ducked below the fusion blast and charged. "Guess I didn't shout it loud enough." He collided with the Decepticon.

"I said 'Take NO prisoners'!"

Megatron crashed onto the floor, and the Autobot aimed his weapon directly at the Warlord's head.

"Freedom isn't going to be an issue."

* * *

Winry found the warped bars in the cage just as Megatron called for the Decepticons. She watched as Thrust ran off, then took a deep breath and squeezed herself through the widened space. She almost got stuck, but the explosive entrance of the Autobots knocked her loose. She tumbled to the floor, climbed to her feet, and ran.

Only to collide with Bug Bite's foot.

"Bad little bunny," the Decepticon taunted, wagging his finger as sounds of the battle echoed through the base. "No more carrots for you."

"Aren't you disobeying an order from your boss?" Winry spat.

"I'm sure Lord Megatron can wait a few minutes while I get you back in your pen, silly rabbit," Bug Bite replied as he bent down to pick her back up.

She prepared to run, only to be knocked flat on her back as Bumblebee came soaring into the room, colliding with Bug Bite and slamming him into a wall. Satisfied the Decepticon would be out of commission for at least a few seconds, Bumblebee ran back over to his human friend.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, but how did you–?"

"Wave Crusher isn't just for show," Bumblebee replied, shrugging quickly to showcase his wings. "Now Winry, I need to get out of here. Things are about to get really crazy and I can't guarantee your safety. Just run, and we'll find you whenever this is ov--"

Bug Bite recovered and used his own flight to ram into Bumblebee and knock him to the floor. The two began to brawl in earnest, apparently forgetting all about the human girl they'd be so interested in seconds ago.

She wasn't there for long though. As stubborn as Winry could be, she knew there were times you did what you were told to do.

So she ran...

* * *

"Dreadwind is gone!" Starscream cried as he transformed and flew out the hole in which the Autobots had entered. "The rank of Air Commander falls to me! Skywarp! Thundercracker! Dirge! Thrust! Ramjet! ATTACK!"

The named Decepticons each transformed into their ariel modes and followed their default commander into the sky to face the red and white jet that awaited them.

"All of this, just for me?" Jetfire asked as he flew straight up, spinning between bolts of enemy fire. "Starscream, you flatter me!"

"This ends now!" Starscream retorted. "Tonight, we reclaimed the skies from your inferior intrusion!"

" 'Inferior'? Is that why all six of you are out here? Not landing a single shot?"

Jetfire instantly regretted his boast when, with a violet flash and a sinister laugh, Skywarp materialized directly in front of his nosecone. Banking quickly to the right, the Autobot escaped with merely a clipped wing, but flew directly into the firing range of Dirge.

"Death comes to those who invade our skies!" the blue fighter growled, and Jetfire suddenly found his navigation computer offline. Desperately, he performed a barrel roll...

...only to leave his lower section wide open for a head-on collision by Ramjet.

* * *

"Me and Cliffjumper against Astrotrain," Hot Rod muttered before quickly diving to the floor as his smaller comrade went flying over his head and collided with a wall. "How is that fair?"

Hot Rod didn't wait for an answer, quickly leaping back to his feet and drawing a blaster weapon that looked very much like the exhaust port of the Flamemobile. He pulled the trigger in rapid succession, launching several literal fireballs at the Decepticon. Astrotrain only laughed, transforming into a bullet train and slamming into the Autobot.

Hot Rod was only aware of crashing through the wall in form of shattering pain in his back as well as his front, and only noticed he came to a stop when his shoulder impacted with a rather jagged rock, piercing his hull.

"Argh! Slagging..."

"**That light show was nice and tingling!**" Astrotrain's voiced called from above.

"No-no-NO!" Hot Rod lamented, looking up. His optics were greeted with the sight of a space shuttle soaring above him, a large ionic displacer rifle targeting his cranium.

"**Let me show you mi–ARGH!!**"

Hot Rod shielded his optics as Astrotrain suddenly exploded and came crashing to the ground. Shocked, he looked to see Cliffjumper starting in the improvised doorway, a very large and still smoking cannon in his hands.

"HA!" Hot Rod cheered as he used the mountain wall to prop himself back onto his feet. "Great shot! You and me, kid--"

"Don't call me kid," Cliffjumper growled.

"Duly noted, but the point stands. We make a decent team. I mean, we took down one of the baddest 'Cons there is..."

"**Owww...**"

Hot Rod trailed off and looked over at the crash site, not at all happy to see Astrotrain shift back into robot mode.

"And he's getting up..."

Astrotrain did indeed get back onto his feet. Shaking his head, he glared at the two Autobots.

"And we're in big trouble."

* * *

Megatron was happy.

No, that wasn't right. He was euphoric.

Prime put up a valiant fight to be sure. It was easily one of their most brutal brawls, but the end was never in any question.

And now Megatron stood with a foot on Prime's chest, fusion cannon aimed at Prime's cranium. It was a moment to be savored. Until it happened.

Megatron's optics went offline, only for half a second, but he was no longer happy when they came back on. What he saw was all wrong.

"Blue?" he whispered. "Blue and white?! You're not Prime!"

"Nope," the blue and white truck replied. "Don't believe we've met. Name's Ultra Magnus." He aimed his weapon at Megatron's chest. "But you're free to call me booby prize if you want. See what happens."

Ultra Magnus fired and Megatron was knocked back into a wall. He stormed back over to the Autobot, roaring like a savage beast.

"**Where is he?!**" the Decepticon demanded as he slammed Ultra Magnus back onto the ground. "**WHERE IS OPTIMUS PRIME?**!"

He received his answer with a blast of fire to his back, followed by equally powerful voice. Like Zeus commanding thunder from the heavens.

"**DECEPTICONS! Leave this planet or die!**"

Silently, Megatron righted himself. Ultra Magnus was forgotten as he stood up straight and turned to face his true adversary.

He stood waiting, just as massive as Ultra Magnus, only in royal crimson and navy with accents of gold. His smokestack rifle was aimed directly at Megatron's chest.

"It was you," Megatron whispered. "Yes. I should have realized when the cerebro-shells didn't work. But how...?"

The answer came in the sound of the base vibrating as a robotic Tyrannosaurus made its way into the main bunker. The dinosaur eyed Megatron and growled menacingly.

"So," the Decepticon growled back, "is this truly what you want?"

The Tyrannosaur roared and marched out through the breach Astrotrain created in the wall. Seconds later, there was a scream and the triple-changing Decepticon created a new hole and skidded across the floor, creating a trail of sparks.

"So be it," Megatron snarled.

"You have been given warning," Optimus Prime declared. "I won't let you do to this world what you did to Cybertron."

Megatron laughed. "I see you haven't lost your sense of humor! Tell me Prime, how do you intend to stop me? Some heroic speech–"

"Speech this."

Prime fired, hitting his target with perfect accuracy, knocking Megatron back. Megatron recovered and aimed his fusion cannon, only for Prime to duck low and charge. They collided with the wall. Megatron grabbed Prime's head and slammed it against his knee. The Autobot leader stumbled and fell onto his back.

Megatron laughed. "You have a mighty roar, Prime, but it means nothing." He aimed his cannon once more "You're a beast who has lost his fangs."

"I'm wounded, Megatron," Optimus replied as he climbed back to his feet. "You of all Cybertrons should know that's when a beast is its most dangerous."

"What are you–?"

Megatron's query was stopped when he felt something fall at his feet. Looking down, he found the battered frame of Bug Bite, the light of the smaller Decepticon's optics barely flicking. Obviously surprised, Megatron looked about the bunker, finding the injured and disabled bodies of the other Decepticons littering the floor. They had been herding in like sheep, but how...

Then Megatron remembered.

"_Megatron!" Skywarp called from a monitor station. "Vehicles approaching! Four land and one aerial!"_

"No," he whispered. "Where is he? Where is the assassin Mirage?!"

"Doing what he does best," Optimus Prime replied. Just as the sirens began to sound.

"WARNING," came the monotone voice of the base's computer. "GENERATORS HAVE BEEN OVERLOADED--MELTDOWN IMMINENT"

"Autobots!" Optimus Prime called, transforming into a red and blue truck cab. "**ROLL!**"

"**NO!**" Megatron screamed as fire began to erupt all around him. "**I will not be defeated so easily! Decepticons! DECEPTICONS RE–!!**"

And then Megatron's world was consumed by the maelstrom of hellfire.

**To be concluded...**


	5. Epilogue: Seeds of the Future

Winry wasn't sure how long she had been running. She just knew that when she couldn't run anymore, she was a good distance away and on a rather high summit.

"Adrenaline rules," she gasped as she leaned down to grasp her knees.

Breathing deeply, she tried to figure out what her next move would be. It was a decision made much, _much_ easier than it should have been when an explosion erupted behind her, and she found herself yet again defying all logic and self preservation.

She ran toward the flames, no doubt draining the last of her adrenaline reserves.

When she arrived at the burning remains of the base, she stood in silence. Watching. Waiting.

She was soon rewarded with movement. A figure began to stumble out of the inferno. A figure whose silhouette Winry recongized almost instantly.

"Oh no," she whispered, hoping she had the strength to run yet again.

"Hey cutie," the figure said as it stepped into the light. "What do you say we get out of here?"

"Bumblebee," Winry sighed in obvious relief. "Thank God."

**A Classic Story**

**Epilogue: The Seeds Of The Future**

Winry wasn't 100 sure of the sequence of events after that. She could vaguely recall being introduced to Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus, two Autobots who looked identical aside from their color schemes, but the next thing that was really clear was waking up in Bumblebee's driver's seat back in the desert. Just in time for sunset.

"Beautiful," she said sleepily as she got out of the car.

"Yeah," Bumblebee agreed as he and the other Autobots transformed back into robot mode. "Earth's not Cybertron, but it has its own little charm to it."

"Not even Cliffy can argue with that," Hot Rod nodded.

"Only because I'm too tired to argue," Cliffjumper muttered. "I need to get in and use the CR chamber."

"That reminds me," Wiry said, looking up at Bumblebee. "You said your base is here, but I don't see anything but sand for miles. Is it invisible or something?"

Bumblebee chuckled. "No, nothing like that. Like I said, we've only been online for about a year..."

Just then the ground began to tremble and Winry watched as large square section of the sand retracted, revealing a metallic entry ramp into the ground below.

"...and a good potion of that was spent digging a way out."

"Oh wow," Wiry whispered, looking down the ramp as it slowly became illuminated. "So you ship...is buried under all this sand?"

Bumblebee nodded. "I told you we've been here a while."

* * *

Winry took in the information silently as Bumblebee gave her an impromptu tour of the Ark 15. Her eyes as big as hubcaps, she followed her Autobot friend, and nearly jumped out of her skin when Mirage seemed to just...appear in front of the group. She then recalled something about him and Jetfire being sent on ahead. Something about a new friend...

"Prime," Jetfire greeted, taking the Autobot leader's hand in a firm shake. "It is good to see you're functional. However, there are some matters I must bring to you attention..."

"Dreadwind," Prime nodded. "Magnus informed me of the situation."

"Yes," Jetfire confirmed. "Tell me...what do you plan on doing with him?"

"Scrap 'im," Cliffjumper growled.

"What?!" Bumblebee exclaimed. "We can't do that!"

"Well we can't exactly let him go!" Cliffjumper shot back. "He'd lead the 'Cons right back to us!"

"If they even survived!"

"That kind of luck we haven't been having," Ultra Magnus said glumly. "You said it yourself, Prime. We can't afford to take prisoners this time."

"He's one of us," Jetfire said quietly. "Doesn't that count for something?"

"He's no friend of mine," Cliffjumper spat. "He's one of _them._"

"I hate to say it," Hot Rod sighed. "But we tried rehabilitating him before. Fix-It was never the same again. It's up to you, big guy."

Winry watched the Autobot leader, who had been silently staring at a computer terminal during the whole exchange. (She assumed it was some kind of security display, but it was far too high for her to see.)

"During battle with the Decepticons," Optimus said finally, "the order still stands. No prisoners. However, for the time being, Dreadwind is to remain here. Online."

"What?!" Cliffjumper shouted. "You can't be serious!"

"Dreadwind is my responsibility," Optimus retorted. "We will either find a way to return him to his former operational status, or use him for information regarding Megatron. Objections?"

"You have no idea," Cliffjumper snarled before storming off.

"No offense, sir," Bumblebee interjected, jerking a thumb toward Cliffjumper's back. "But is there a reason why he's on our squad? I mean, he doesn't seem exactly...sane."

"Very good reasons," Prime nodded. He then looked to a chamber in the corner of the room as it started to open. "Reasons which have just doubled."

Winry watched as steam flowed from the chamber, soon clearing to reveal...

"Grimlock?" Bumblebee whispered. "No way..."

Optimus Prime stepped in front of the chamber, Hot Rod and Ultra Magnus at his sides. Grimlock simply stared back at them, his expression blank.

"Can you speak?" Prime asked.

"Yes," the former-Decepticon growled.

Prime nodded. "We used parts from our fallen comrade Cosmos to repair you. However, it is simply beyond our resources to fully repair your brain module. I'm glad to see your still able to function."

Grimlock said nothing.

"I want to thank you for what you did," Prime continued. "You saved my life."

Grimlock scoffed. "Let make one thing clear. Me, Grimlock not save you because suddenly see light. Me, Grimlock do it to send message to Megatron."

"And what's that?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"That me, Grimlock, will do whatever it take. That he will stop. That he will pay. That he will be destroyed."

"I see," Prime said. "Can we count on you?"

"For now. But breem Megatron is slag, me Grimlock turn sights on you."

"Well," Prime said. "That'll be an interesting day, won't it?"

"Yes," Grimlock nodded. "It will."

For entirely different reasons, Winry's eyes remained wide as she watched the exchange. She found herself backing away slowly, jumping slightly when she felt something gently touch her shoulder. She looked up and saw Bumblebee kneeling down and looking concerned.

"Here," he said softly, "let me show you something."

* * *

"How is it you conveniently have a computer terminal in my size?" Winry asked as she sat down in front of the screen. She was still in the main room of the ship (what she assumed at one point had been the bridge), but she noted the station was far enough away from the rest of the Autobots she couldn't hear what they were discussing.

"It's a long story," Bumblebee replied. "But it's a communications station. You should be able to use the Internet, watch TV, even make phone calls. Anybody you need to call? Maybe arrange for a place to stay while your shop is being re-built?"

Winry seemed to grow sad as she considered this. "Actually, I was thinking...maybe I could stay with you guys. At least for a while."

"Huh? Are...are you sure?"

She nodded. "All I've got to go back to is burning rubble, and that was going to be taken away from me in a few days anyway."

"Don't you have that...insurance thing?"

She let out a small laugh. "After everything was set up and I was open, I had just enough money to decide between that, or food. Besides, even if I did have it, what would I tell the insurance company?"

"Point made," Bumblebee nodded. "I'll talk to Prime and Magnus, see if we can work something out. For now though, promise me you'll call your family and friends and tell them you're okay. We don't need someone filing a missing persons report and snooping around."

Winry smiled brightly. "Thank you!" she exclaimed, glomping his foot.

"My pleasure," Bumblebee smiled. He tapped her gently on the back before walking off to talk to his superiors.

Winry was still grinning when she turned back to the computer. However, it slowly started to fall as she went about figuring out how the various functions worked. She brought up the Tele-communications program and was about to dial when she simply froze.

She sat, staring at the screen for several long seconds before closing the program and finding the web browser.

She then began a search...

* * *

"Bumblebee."

The yellow Autobot stopped and looked to see Hot Rod walking up to him.

"Hey," Bumblebee greeted. "I'm sorry, but I need to talk to Prime about something..."

"He's kinda busy," Hot Rod said. "Besides, this will only take a breem. There's something I wanted to tell you."

"All right," Bumblebee said, hesitating slightly. "What's up?"

Hot Rod hesitated himself before continuing. "I was thinking about what you said earlier. About before the war."

"Oh, jeez, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it--"

"No, it's okay, I understand. Trust me. And you weren't wrong. The rest of us do know things besides the war. But...you aren't the only kid here, kid."

Bumblebee titled his head slightly in confusion.

"I have a few vorns on you, I know, but I'm hardly an old timer myself. I remember the day I came online very clearly. It was beautiful. No fire, but the real reason I remember it so clearly is because of what happened on the next day..."

"You don't mean..."

Hot Rod nodded. "I came online exactly one solar-cycle before the First Devastation. I watched the original broadcast of Megatron's Revelation."

"I'm...I'm sorry."

Hot Rod shook his head. "Don't be. It's like you said, I use my memories on my first day to get me through the darker days. I use it to help me remember why I'm still fighting this war. I want to help you remember your reasons too, 'Bee. I want to make sure you get some good memories in your life-cycle."

Bumblebee was silent.

"You're a great Cybertron 'Bee," Hot Rod continued. "I don't want to see this conflict to crush your spark."

"...Thanks," Bumblebee said finally. Sincerely. "But, it's over, right? I mean, not even Megatron could've survived that..."

"I don't know," Hot Rod replied grimly. "I've seen plenty of impossible things in my time. But even if the Decepticons finally are scrap-metal, I got a feeling this ain't over."

* * *

Megatron arose from the gleaming vat of liquid energy as if he was fresh off of the assembly line. Looking himself over, he smiled.

"You have done well, Thrust. I'm impressed."

"Thank you, my Lord," the rust-colored Decepticon replied gratefully as he kneeled before his commander."

"What is the status?"

"Most of the weapons can be repaired, but I'm afraid she's not likely to ever fly again. However, aside from that, the Darkseid appears to be fully functional."

"Excellent," Megatron said as he stepped down from the vat. "The CR tanks are working at 100 efficiency. We will need them for the coming conflict."

"Conflict, my Lord?" Thrust said, looking up in confusion. "Do you expect trouble from the local inhabitants?"

"A lowly bacterium was able to take complete control of the most powerful war machines in the universe," Megatron growled. "If nothing else, this experience has taught me these creatures cannot be underestimated. There's also the Autobots to consider. No. We wait. We plan. Think of it as a...revised Phase 1."

"Yes, my Lord. Also, with the scanners and CR tank working, we can find you another alternate form. One better suited to your majesty!"

Megatron looked himself over once again, and a cruel smile formed on his metallic lips. "No."

"Sir...?"

"My mass-shifting and anti-gravitational circuitry will be adjusted, but I will keep this transformation. It will serve a reminder.

"A reminder to the bacteria of what their arrogance has unleashed upon their world."

Thrust smiled as well. "And the human that...unleashed us. May be so bold as to ask what became of him?"

Megatron's grin grew. "Bug Bite is giving him a lesson in what they call 'karma.' "

* * *

Lazarus struggled against his chains, trying desperately to break free of the metal slab he was bound to. He tried to scream, but it was muffled by the adhesive covering his mouth. Tears began to stream from his eyes as the Demon loomed over him, violet eyes glowing hungrily.

"Sorry Fido," the Demon jeered as a needle extended from one of its index fingers. "But you've been a bad boy. You need to be fixed. But don't worry...

"I'll make sure it hurts!"

The adhesive suddenly dissolved, and Lazarus was sure to let everyone know the Demon was as good as his word.

* * *

"We still cannot return life to our planet, but the war may not yet be over. A new world to call home has become the battleground. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret. Waiting. Protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage, and though we are worlds apart, like us, there is more to them than meets the eye.

"I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars: We are here...we are waiting."

Winry watched as the Autobot commander finished sending his message, solemnly walking away from the larger communications station. She considered trying to say something encouraging, but was at a loss.

Not sure what else to do, she turned back to her own screen, and activated the newly downloaded MP3...

_Holiday quiet on these streets, except for some stubborn leaves  
That didn't fall with the fall, and now they clatter in vain  
Holiday sky, midnight clear  
Wind is high, hard to steer  
Old muffler rumbles like an old fighter plane  
In search of some rest, in search of a break  
From a life of tests where something's always at stake  
Where something's always so far  
What about my broken car?  
What about my life so far?  
What about my dream?  
What about..._–Carbon Leaf

What about everything?  
What about aeroplanes?  
And what about ships that drank the sea?  
What about...What about the moon and stars?  
What about soldier battle scars  
And all the anger that they eat?  
I am not in need

**Afterword**

And thus concludes my latest venture into Transformers fan-fiction. I would like to thank my roommate, who enjoyed the first, three-page chapter (that I just wrote for the sake of writing) so much he threatened to physically harm me unless I finished it. Thanks also go to Carbon Leaf, for what may be my most favorite song ever.

And of course, I thank you, the reader, and Ri2, for the reviews. :)

As for weather or not I continue, I'm not sure what to say. I want to, very much so. I'm having a great deal of fun playing with the toys, both literally and metaphorically. However, while I have a few "big" stories in mind (including a crossover with another of my stories I'm trying to convince myself _not_ to do), I can't think of any of the "filler" ones I would need for better pacing. Though to be honest, every time a new Classics toy is rumored or revealed, my wheels start spinning, thinking of ways to work them in, so I doubt I'll be able to stay away from this world forever. Even now, Prowl calls to me...

In any case, thanks again. Stay safe everybody.


End file.
